


Rogues

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy, Gen, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Season/Series 01, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Hunter should've know better than to recruit the Rogues to kill Savage. They lock Hunter up and discuss their options.





	Rogues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greerwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts).

“Well?” Len drawls out expectantly as he crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. 

“It’s a trick,” Mark puts in. “We’re all going to get arrested.”

“We’re not,” Lisa says as she comes onto the Waverider bridge, Shawna following. She smiles at her brother. 

Len smirks. “Captain Hunter all tied up?”

“There was actually a cell we could lock him in,” Shawna says.

“That computer will let him out,” Mick puts in where he’s slouching on a jump seat. He holds out the two bags of Halloween candy he’s snacking on towards Lisa.

“Gideon wouldn’t,” Lisa reassures as she reaches into the bag, then tosses a candy at her brother. “We have an understanding.”

Len catches the candy then turns towards Hartley expectantly.

Hartley taps his fingers against the side of the tablet he’s using. “Hunter lied.”

Mick grunts his agreement.

“And he insulted Mick,” Len puts in.

Mark rolls his eyes. Len glares at him. Mark holds up his hand. Shawna shakes her head and takes some candy from Mick.

“To defeat Savage we’d need Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall,” Hartley continues. “We’re not his first choice of crew, but if I’m looking at the future he’s from we all do become an important team that challenges the Flash. The city isn’t going to be as safe without us fighting the Flash.”

“How’s that?” Mick demands.

“I wouldn’t let anything harm Central,” Len concludes.

Hartley nods.

“This means we’d team up,” Lisa continues.

“Occasionally,” Hartley agrees. “The information Gideon has access to is limited and seems controlled by the Time Masters.”

“That’s suspicious,” Shawna comments.

“Could Gideon help us get Hunter’s original choices?” Len asks.

“I could,” Gideon answers.

“We’ll collect them, lay out the problem, then research. We’ll need multiple plans,” Len decides before asking Hartley, “Rogues?”

“Rogues.”


End file.
